1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slotwall panel having multiple channels forming slots in which brackets and other accessories can be mounted, and, more particularly, to a fire-retardant slotwall, the composition for making the slotwall, and the method for making the slotwall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slotwalls are widely used to organize a room or an area of a room. A slotwall has multiple, spaced horizontal grooves forming the “slots” of the slotwall. Mounting brackets and accessories are designed to be received within the grooves. The mounting brackets are used to secure various items to the slotwall. The mounting brackets typically have hooks or other structures designed to support various items. The mounting brackets can also have specific structures designed to mount a particular item.
The accessories mounted to a slotwall include a wide variety of items. An illustrative accessory is a cabinet or other storage bin-type item that can be mounted to the wall. The accessories are typically mounted to the slotwall by an integrated or custom bracket assembly. However, one of the mounting brackets could be used depending on the configuration of the accessory.
Slotwalls can be formed from multiple sheets or from multiple slats. In either case, the sheets or slats will have one or more grooves forming the slot for mounting the bracket or accessory. The sheets or slats are typically mounted directly to a framed wall or similar structure in a building.
The grooves generally have an L or T-shape cross-section, resulting in a lip or similar structure extending over the channel. A portion of the bracket or accessory is generally received within the channel such that it can bear against the lip to hold the bracket or excess for the within the channel.
The sheets and slats are typically manufactured by an extrusion process. Currently, the sheets or slats are typically extruded from PVC (polyvinyl chloride). One disadvantage of the sheets or slats made from the PVC is that they do not satisfy current fire retardant standards. It is desirable to have a slotwall formed by either sheets or slats that had the desired fire retardant characteristics well still retaining the desired structural characteristics.